The rain
by XXCissyXX
Summary: COMPLETE! In the sixth year, Draco Malfoy got some mission...and Hermione Granger is asked Dumbledore to find out, what the mission is...
1. Prologue

**Yeey :D new story...who would believe... :D (Sorry I am little bit too excited).... I hope you will like it :) :) :) :) Sorry for my bad english, though... :)**

* * *

PROLOGUE

_This summer was unbelievably cold, even if it was in London. And because of all the cold weather and the dark clouds on the sky, all the people were tired and nasty to each other. _

_Cold rain poured the whole day on the wet ground and on all umbrellas in the full streets. In one of them, brown-haired girl was making her way through the crowd. She, unlike all the other people around her, was smiling. She loved the rain, because it seemed to her, that it washes down all her problems and worries. Her only fear was caused by the dark clouds. She was perfectly sure, that behind them, somewhere deep in the sky, there is something...evil. _

_Right now was Hermione Granger in hurry, because her mother has just called her and she wanted her to come home QUICKLY and RIGHT NOW. Hermione was sure, that something was happening, because her mother usually thought that as seventeen years old is she old enough to decide when she will come home. Besides that, it was only half past four in the afternoon, so she didn't miss anything. _

_When Hermione finally got out of the taxi cab and she come home, she quickly took off her coat (it was completely wet) and then she realized, that right in front of her was the reason for the call from her mother. She simply couldn't hide her shock._

"_Professor Dumbledore?!" she asked to make herself sure, that she is not dreaming. He was standing in between the door in his long robe and he seemed to be dry (which meant, that he has been there for a while)._

"_Good afternoon, Miss Granger. I am terribly sorry, if I destroyed your program with asking your mother to call you, but there is something I need to talk about with you. It is something like... plea from me to you..." he said. _

"_Oh....I see. Well then, I guess my mother has already invited you to the living room, right?" she asked silently. He nodded, turned around and went. She followed him, still surprised of his presence in her (muggle) house..._

* * *

"_For first, I would like y_ou to promise me, that you will not tell anything to anyone about the things we have talked about here. Neither to Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley..." Dumbledore said and his face was perfectly serious.

"_OK, professor. I promise..." she said, even if she knew, that it will be really hard for her not to tell it to Harry and Ron. _

"_So, it is really delicate situation and it is kind of hard to explain it. Well...let's start right from the beginning. This summer Lord Voldemort moved to Malfoy Manor. And from one of my sources I know...that he gave some...mission to Draco Malfoy..." Dumbledore explained. He eyes widened. _

"_What?! That seems to be really strange, because what would the-one-who-mustn't-be named do with Draco Malfoy?!" she asked._

"_Well...I would call that a little revenge to their family. Lucius let aurors to catch himself and he is in Azkaban now. It is definitely not the best place for living, but one of Malfoy's family sign is...um...let's call it...a little cowardice...And Lord Voldemort probably thinks, that it is good way to punish Lucius with giving his son some hard mission. When he will fail, Voldemort will kill him. When he's success, he will make new Death Eater from him." Dumbledore said. Hermione realized for a little second, that it is not so easy to be Malfoy. Then she punched herself in her mind and she looked back at Dumbledore._

"_OK, I understand this. But somehow I do not understand what that has to do with me..." she said._

"_I think, Miss Granger that you are really able and sympathetic person and you are really clever and brilliant young witch. Simply, I want you to use your skills to get closer to Draco Malfoy..." he said. She stared at him, waiting when he will tell her it was just a joke._

"_Um...I am terribly sorry professor, but I do not think it will be possible..." she said. He raised his eyebrows and gave her curious look._

"_Why do you think, Miss Granger?" he asked. _

"_The first point is that he is the Slytherin and I am Gryffindor. The only possibility to talk to him is in the class and...Yeah, it will be hard not to tell that to Ron and Harry..." she said._

"_You are prefect, aren't you? Mr. Malfoy is too, so I will let you bound the corridors together..." he said. Hermione almost grimaced. She wasn't really happy that she will bound corridors with Malfoy. She decided to quickly say her second argument._

"_The second point is that he hates me. Absolutely...he thinks that I am just mudblood and know-it-all..." she said._

"_People are changing, Miss Granger. And I don't think that Mr. Malfoy will be so hateful now, when his father is in Azkaban..." Dumbledore explained her. She sighed. It seemed that she will really have to do it._

"_But still. Even if he will start to believe me, he will never ever let me stop him from doing the mission. He is a coward and he will be terribly scared for his life..." she said and she knew, that this was damn good argument. She was perfectly sure, that Dumbledore will not know what to answer. Point for Granger._

"_I think that you did not understand me right, Miss Granger. I do not want you to stop him from the mission. I want you to help him with it..." _


	2. Slytherin Prefect

**Heh, yeah so new chapter... :) today was very weird day so I don't know what to think about this chapter :D I hate when I have to start the story, the beginning isn't so good, sorry :). Anyways, hope you like it, sorry for english :)**

* * *

It will be absolutely impossible. He is Malfoy, for God's sake. There is no way to make him believe me, Hermione thought, when she was staring out of the train window. Harry and Ron were talking about some Quidditch match from last year, so she could sink down to her mind. She honestly believed that bounding the corridors with Malfoy will be the hell. Why couldn't Dumbledore find another person than her?!

"_Hermione? Are you alright?" Ron suddenly asked. She quickly realized, that her worries have to be pretty obvious, when even Ron has noticed, that something's wrong. _

"_Um....of course. Why are you asking?" she asked._

"_I was just asking you if you are looking forward to this year, but you didn't even notice, that I was talking to you..." he said. She raised her eyebrows. _

"_I am sorry, I was just thinking about....about...about Charms...and yeah, I am really looking forward to this year, Ron. You aren't?" she asked and she was lying a little. She didn't look so much forward, when she knew what she is supposed to do. _

_When the train stopped in the station, they stood up._

"_You two are prefects, aren't you? Does that mean that you have to take the first-year to the school?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione nodded. When they got out of the train, there was prof. McGonagall waiting. _

"_Oh, here you are, Miss Granger. You Mr. Weasley, please find Mr. Potter and continue to find Hagrid, he will explain you everything..." professor McGonagall said. Ron just nodded and he turned around to go to find Harry. Hermione looked at professor, waiting for the explanation. _

"_And now let's go back to you, Miss Granger. One of the Slytherin prefects just didn't come to the school...and yeah, professor Dumbledore asked me to ask you to be new Slytherin prefect..." she said. Hermione stared at her in disbelief._

"_ME?!" she asked in shock._

"_Yeah, I know that it's pretty surprising and I know that you and Mr. Malfoy aren't big friends, but that's what professor Dumbledore said..." she said. Hermione felt urge to grimace, when she said, that they aren't. They are ANY kind of friends. And Dumbledore definitely went crazy. She could understand the bounding on the corridors, but to be Slytherin prefect?! She is Gryffindor! She quickly checked the school rules in her mind, but unfortunately she didn't find any mention that member of one house can not be prefect of another one. _

"_Um...I guess there is no choice after all. So what am I supposed to do?" she asked with a sigh._

"_Ok, now If you'll follow me, I'll take you to Slytherin part of the train and you will help Mr. Malfoy with the first-years." She explained. Still some help for Malfoy. Is he five years old, that he needs help?!, Hermione thought, but she didn't say anything and she followed professor. _

"_OK, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger will help you..." McGonagall explained. Malfoy just raised his eyebrows._

"_Granger? Does that mean, that she is our new prefect?!" he asked. McGonagall nodded._

"_Is that even possible, when she isn't from Slytherin?!" he asked, obviously looking for some reason to convince McGonagall that Hermione can NOT be new prefect. _

"_Of course it is..." Professor replied and she walked away. Group of first-years was staring at them. He looked at her with hateful look._

"_You take one half, I'll take the other one, OK?" he muttered then and started to divide the kids to two parts. _

"_OK, children, just follow me, OK? Now, we will go to the lake where we will get on boats and we will sail to the school, OK?" she said, looking what Malfoy's doing. She could never imagine him with kids, but when she was looking at him now, he was treating the little kids better than he usually treated the people around him (fortunately)._

* * *

_When she came to Gryffindor table, Ron and Harry made her place between them. _

"_Hey guys..." she said._

"_Hello Hermione. What happened, when McGonagall sent us away? We went to Hagrid, who told us, that Harry is supposed to be Gryffindor new prefect, because you have to be Slytherin prefect, is that true?" Ron asked quickly._

"_Yeah, that's right. I just don't know how I will take them to their common room, when I have absolutely no idea, where it is..." she said._

_After Dumbledore's speech, she stood up and went to Slytherin table. Malfoy was sitting alone and he didn't seem to mind. _

"_Will you take them to common room on your own, or do you need me to help you?" she asked him, standing right behind him. He jumped from the shock._

"_Jesus, Granger! Are you totally crazy?! I'll have nightmares from this...I guess you should help me, when you are prefect. Don't you dare to think, that I will do everything on my own..." he said seriously. She rolled up her eyes. Poor little boy, someone wants something from him!_

"_Ok, but that means, that you will have to show me, where your common room is." She said and she really believed that it will make him refuse her help._

"_Never mind. It would be pretty weird, if you didn't know where the common room is. You are supposed to be our prefect, so I don't it will matter..." he said. She raised her eyebrows. Yeah, he is weird._

"_Ok, so I will help at you with the first-years, yeah?" she asked. He just nodded, looking back on his plate. She, feeling looks from Slytherins on her back, convened the first-years and she explained them that they have to wait for the blond boy._

"_And will you always come with us?" some little girl asked. _

"_Um...probably yes...why?" Hermione asked._

"_Because I am afraid of that blond boy..." little girl explained. It made Hermione laugh. Malfoy is scary for little kids? Unbelievable._

"_What is your name?" she asked._

"_My name's Jessie..." little girl replied._

"_Ok, Look Jessie. That boy isn't scary. He is not that tall and he is really thin. And...His hair is like..." Hermione quickly thought about something that's not scary:" His hair is like the sun...and the sun isn't scary, is it? And he has grey eyes, just like...ok, I don't know, but there is not so much people with grey eyes...and...Yeah, let's just say, that he is not scary at all....sometimes, he just plays that he is..." Hermione continued with explaining. Bus Jessie wasn't staring at her. She was chuckling and she looked somewhere behind Hermione's back._

"_Oh, do not tell me, that he is standing right behind me..." she said and all the kids started to laugh._

"_Well, it is nice to know, that I play that I am scary." She heard his ironic voice. _

"_Yeah, I guess that was the most honest information you have ever heard, wasn't it?" she asked and turned to him. _

"_No, not really. The most honest information was probably when you called me foul, loathsome and evil little cockroach..." He explained and it really amused the children._

"_Yeah, I was pretty clever already in third year. But now, let's go to common room, OK?" she said. He nodded and turned around. Hermione winked at Jessie and followed him, waving at kids to make them follow him, too. She knew it was only the start, but it seemed, that Draco Malfoy is at least not as bad as he usually was. But she realized that it was probably just because of the children. She knew that it will be pretty hard to get close to him (and she honestly didn't even want to – not after all he has said and done to her)... _


	3. The Room of Requirement

**What to say :D next chapter...the irony is, that tommorow I am going on national competition in english ( :D isn't that funny that someone like me is going on english competition ----thaT shows something about the level of english in our country :D ) anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

"_Jesus! Snape is really so unbelievable! We are here for the first day and he gives us so long home work. Does he really enjoy that?! Hermione...?" Ron asked silently. Hermione didn't even need to look at him to know what he wants._

"_No, Ron!" she answered._

"_But...that is so unfair; I have absolutely no time to do it. I have to guard the corridors with Harry..." he tried to__tergiversate. She gave him ironical look._

"_I have to remind you, that I am guarding the corridors too, besides that you guard it with Harry, but I guard it with Malfoy. Now you can say something about what's unfair, Ron..." she said. He stared at her and she knew that she won. _

"_Ok, I'll do it on my own..." he said then._

"_That's good. Do you know, from when we are supposed to guard?" she asked._

"_I guess from ten, huh?" Ron said and looked at Harry, who nodded. Hermione looked at her watches. It was eight, so she had enough time to make her potion home work. Fortunately was Snape the only teacher, who decided to give them home work right the first day, so she could concentrate on it. _

* * *

When it was quarter to ten, she went to the dungeons to meet with Malfoy. He was waiting for her under the stairs and it was obvious, that he really isn't happy to be there.

"_Jesus, I don't know, why I have to be prefect..." he said, just by the way, when they were going through one of the corridors. She raised her eyebrows. _

"_I would guess, that you wanted to be prefect because of the power you have now..." she added. He glared at her. _

"_I have always had power..." he muttered._

"_Oh...I see..." she said and she tried to hide the irony in her voice. He heard it and glared even more._

"_So if that wasn't because of the power, why are you prefect?" she asked._

"_Because I am unbelievably clever and handsome and everyone likes me, so they chose me as a prefect..." he said. She gave him long ironic look. What a cocky boy. _

"_You know, Malfoy, I do not think that everyone likes you...and you are not so clever..." she said. _

"_Of course, you know what are you talking about. You are the biggest know-it-all on this school and you are friend with PERFECT POTTER." He said. _

"_Shut up! I am not a know-it-all..." she said loudly._

"_Whatever..." he muttered. She rolled up her eyes. _

_After about half hour in silence, Malfoy said: "I have to go somewhere for a while...can you stay here on your own for a while?" he asked._

"_What do you mean with 'a while'?" she asked._

"_About half hour..." he said._

"_What if someone will invade me?" she asked. _

"_Well, that's your problem, mudblood." He said and turned around._

"_Creep..." she muttered._

"_I've heard you!" he said and disappeared behind the corner. Hermione was thinking if she should follow him. Well, it was her mission after all. She took a deep breath and she slowly followed Malfoy to the darkness of the staircase. He went to the seventh floor. She was following him and she tried to stay absolutely silent. He suddenly stopped and went in front of one wall back and forth three times. In that moment she realized, what he was doing. She knew this from the last year, when they were hiding there with Dumbledore's army from Umbridge. _

"_He is going to the room of requirement..." she whispered to herself, when he disappeared in the darkness of big black door. She realized, that she should go back to dungeons to guard the corridors. And she really didn't needed Malfoy to catch her tailing him. _

* * *

"_So do you have some new information for me, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, when she came into his office. He was sitting by his black table, Fawkes sitting on the top of his chair. It was obvious that he belongs in this office just like the stars belong to the sky. _

"_Well...um...so we don't talk, because it is simply not possible to have normal conversation between me and him, but I know, where will he probably fulfill his mission." She said. Dumbledore looked really curious._

"_Oh, really? That's great, Miss Granger. So where?" he asked._

"_In the Room of Requirement..." she said. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. _

"_That is really...interesting..." he said._

"_Do you have some idea, what could he do there?" she asked._

"_I have millions of ideas, but they're all absolutely impossible. I really need you to get closer to him. You are the only person, who can find it out..." he said._

"_Why me, professor? Why am I the only person?" she asked._

"_I have absolutely no idea, Miss Granger. But I am sure, that there is some reason for you to be. It just seems to me, that you have the biggest chance to make Mr. Malfoy believe you. I know that you probably think it will be hard, but life isn't always easy..." Dumbledore said and she has weird feeling that she either doesn't understand him at all or he hasn't told her everything..._

"_Ok, professor, I think I am going to believe you..." she said silently and she nodded._

"_I guess that there is nothing else you can do, Miss Granger..." Dumbledore said and he smiled. _

"_Yeah, that's true. Can I go now, professor?" she asked then. He nodded. She said goodbye, turned around and yawned. Last night she got to the bed at one in the morning and now Dumbledore sent her an owl in half past six in the morning. And when she was trying to ignore it, the owl started to peck her. In that moment she gave it a nickname Ron. Not that the owl looked like Ron, their common feature was, that they both annoyed her till she noticed, that they want anything. _

"_I see, that you are very tired, Miss Granger...If you want to sleep, I can excuse you from the first lesson..." Dumbledore suddenly offered her, when she was almost out of the door._

"_Oh, no, professor, that's alright, but thanks. I have to refuse, because the first class is Arithmancy with Malfoy and without Harry or Ron..." she explained._

"_Yeah, you're right. That is important class. So...Good luck, Miss Granger. I really think you will need it..." he said. She smiled and went out of the door. 'I really think you will need it' ---- professor Dumbledore was probably one of the most honest people of the world...unfortunately... _


	4. I love to hate you

**Yay, I am seventh best english speaker in our country (would you believe it? :D ) I know, it is nothing special, but I am sooo happy :) Yeah, this chapter was written on way to out lovely capital city :) :) :) I would like to thank Lifehouse for doing such a beautiful songs (I was listening to them the whole day :D ). Sooo I hope you will enjoy this chapter... :) Sorry for my english (even though it can not be sooo horrible when I am seventh --- Ok, i Know, I'll shut up about that :D ) **

* * *

The whole sky was covered by big black clouds. It wasn't anything special, but Hermione had a feeling that it is making her even more tired than she has been before. And everyone in the school looked the same. She just wished it rained. That would make her mood little bit better. This weather was weird. She quickly came in the class, because the lesson has already started. It was the first time in history when she came late on some lesson.

"_I am terribly sorry professor, I was by professor Dumbledore..." she muttered to professor Vector and she went to sit to her desk._

"_Hey! Granger! You seem to be pretty tired. Have you had bad night? Weasley was too passionate?!" she heard Malfoy's ironical voice and Crabbe and Goyle laughed. She turned her head around and she glared at him._

"_No, I wasn't with Ron, you fucking ferret boy!" she hissed at him._

"_Oh, I am sorry....you were with Potter, weren't you? Was it good?!" he asked again and it made Crabbe and Goyle laugh even more. She felt big need to punch him right into his fucking face. That would probably erase his fucking smirk from it. _

"_Why don't you care about yourself instead of me, Malfoy?!" she hissed at him again. _

"_You think I care about you?! Don't try to make me laugh, Granger..." he replied with a smirk._

"_I am sorry. I thought for a little moment that you could think about something else than yourself, but now I see how bad my mistake was. You are just cocky idiot..." she said._

"_Mrs. Granger, please..." professor obviously heard her._

"_Shut up, you little filthy mudblood!" he hissed, he doesn't really care about professor staring at them._

"_Mr. Malfoy..." professor Vector tried to shut them up._

"_How dare you, you stupid asshole?!" she replied. _

"_I can do whatever I want!" he said with his absolutely cocky face._

"_Enough! Detention, both of you! Together! This Saturday in my office, is it clear?!" professor yelled at them. Hermione was red from anger. He was...urgh!! She was absolutely convinced that her mission is useless and absolutely impossible. And she didn't even want to try, because he was just cocky asshole with absolutely no feelings at all! Yeah, she will go to Dumbledore tomorrow and she will tell him, that she can not do it. But unfortunately there was the guarding with Malfoy this evening. Yeah, that will be a way through hell. _

* * *

_When she came down to dungeons, he was waiting at her under staircase just like the time before. She simply ignored him and just went around him. He automatically followed her and went next to her, looking at her face._

"_You're ignoring me?" he asked after few minutes in silence. She didn't answer._

"_You are insulted?" he asked then. She glared at him. Was he really serious?_

"_No I am not..." she said then. She was angry, she wanted to punch him, she wanted to kill him and bury his head deep in the ground, but she wasn't insulted._

"_Ok..." he answered and nodded. Jesus, how much she hated him at this moment!_

"_So...you are not talking to me, right?" he asked._

"_Obviously..." she muttered._

"_Um...Yeah, I see. And...why?" he asked. He was acting like he is stupid, of course. She gave him probably one of the most ironical looks in the whole Hogwarts history._

"_You're asking? Don't you remember that you were acting like a complete jerk at Arithmancy?!?!?! That's it!" she said. He raised his eyebrows._

"_So you are offered..." he said. _

"_No! I am not!" she answered._

"_Ok..."_

"_OK!" _

_They were giving hateful looks to each other._

"_Oh, come on. On the Arithmancy this morning, I was just behaving like Malfoy!" He said. She looked at him._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" she asked then. _

"_You know, when I am with Crabbe or Goyle, of course I have to behave another way than when I am without them..." he said. _

"_Why?!" she absolutely didn't understood._

"_Oh, come on. Don't act like you do not understand it. They are sons of my father's friends. I have to act like cocky Slytherin in front of them...and...I actually really enjoy it. I helps me to get to know some people better. For example I would never thought that you know so much insults..." he said and chuckled. She was just staring at him._

"_You are crazy. And honestly, I think you are just cocky Slytherin. No presence of Crabbe or Goyle could change that..." she said._

"_When you say so..." he shrugged. She glared at him. Why was he acting like he didn't care when she was insulting him?! He was supposed to insult her back. He was supposed to behave like Malfoy, to give her a reason to be angry at him. What the hell was this I-am-mean-just-because-of-them thing?! Idiot, idiot, idiot._

"_Stop this!" she said._

"_What?! I am not doing anything!" he said._

"_Yeah, right. You are not doing ANYTHING! Absolutely anything. You should yell at me and insult me and call me mudblood and just...act like you usually do. I will get crazy from this new weird Malfoy...oh, what am I talking about, you don't even seem to be Malfoy anymore!!" she said._

"_Well, I guess you do not have to get crazy. You already are crazy enough..." he said._

"_Oh, shut up!" she said. He smirked._

"_You are truly unbelievable, Granger. For first you want me to behave like I usually do and then you want me to shut up. You don't know what you want – you're just typical girl..." he said and shook his head. _

"_I know what I want....most of the time. And I know that I want you to behave like you usually do simply because I love to hate you..." she said. He raised his eyebrows._

"_That's exactly what am I talking about. Who else in this world can say, that he loves to hate someone?! You're psychopathic, Granger. You should go to St. Mungo's!" he said._

"_Yeah, you are the right one to call anybody psychopathic, Malfoy. You're person with two faces and I am the one who's psychopathic here!" she said._

"_Yeah, point for you, Granger. Now, I have to go away again. Will you do it on your own for a while?" he asked. She nodded. He nodded as well and he disappeared in the darkness. Hermione was wondering if she shouldn't follow him. But she didn't want to. She was supposed to help him with his mission and if letting him do it on his own was a part of it, she'll do it. And after all, she'll go to Dumbledore tomorrow... _


	5. Hiding in the darkness

**In five minutes I'm going to school, but for first I want to upload fifth chapter :) Hope you like it :)**

* * *

„_Harry, Ron, what are you two doing here this late?" Hermione wondered when she came to common room. _

"_You know we were guarding the corridors and when we came back, Ron realized, that we haven't done our home works for Charms, so we decided to wait for you to see, that you are alright and to ask you if you'll help us..." Harry said and they both smiled innocently. She rolled up her eyes. They were really unbelievable. _

"_Ok, just show it to me..." she said and sat to them. _

"_How was the guarding with Malfoy?" Harry asked her, just by the way._

"_He's quite making me angry, but I guess I could expect it. He is Malfoy, after all." She said. They were both staring at her._

"_Yeah...so he's not really mean at you, is he?" Ron asked then._

"_No, not really. He is not as mean as he is in the class. He probably just wants to show everyone how amazing he is, so he's insulting me. It's not, that he doesn't insult me now, but it is a bit better then it usually is..." she said and smiled at them. They looked a little bit disappointed. She could imagine that they would love to punch Malfoy and this could be a wonderful ... but it would be unfair to him, when he wasn't so mean. Wait... it's unfair to Malfoy?! Is it even in-law to think in about sentence like this?!_

"_Well, I guess I will go to bed now. Good night boys..." she said and stood up. They both muttered goodbye and they started to silently speak with each other. Hermione just smiled and she went to girl's bedroom. _

* * *

_When she woke up, there was sun shining through the window. It was amazing. It was almost as good as if it rained. _

"_Good morning, Hermione. Where are you going so soon? Are going on breakfast? Should I go with you?" Ron quickly asked her, when she came to the common room._

"_Jesus, Ron! What the hell are you doing here so soon? I thought you usually do not wake up sooner than at eight o'clock..." she said. _

"_Yeah, somehow I couldn't sleep. And you still haven't told me where are you going..." he reminded her._

"_I am going to professor Dumbledore. I have to speak with him about something..." she said and she hoped that it will be enough. She really didn't want to tell him: 'You know, I want to tell professor Dumbledore, that I do not want to be Slytherin prefect anymore, because I don't think that it helps something, when I am trying to get closer to Malfoy...', because she really didn't think, that he would take it really well. She knew him really well and Ron wasn't peaceful kind of person._

"_Oh, I see. So I guess we'll see each other on breakfast." He said. She nodded. _

"_Yeah, bye Ron." She said and she went out of the Gryffindor common room. She was going on the staircase and God knows why, she decided to go through the corridor in seventh floor. She realized that on the corridor there is no window, so she was going in complete darkness._

"_Yeah, next one of your stupid ideas! What kind of idiot didn't notice that there is no light?!" she hissed to herself._

"_Granger?" she heard Malfoy's surprised voice. _

"_Malfoy?" she replied, surprised as well._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked. _

"_I was going to professor Dumbledore. What are you doing here?" she asked, curious, what will he tell her. Her eyes were already used to the darkness, so she could see him standing few steps from her._

"_I was hiding from Crabbe and Goyle..." he said and she could hear the smirk in his voice. _

"_That's probably one of your sweet Slytherin games..." she said and smirked._

"_Haha, really funny. I really wouldn't want to know, what games are you and Potter playing, when you're Gryffindor... I guess it would be probably something really gross." he replied and chuckled with the idea._

"_Shut up!" she said._

"_Malfoy?!" they suddenly heard voices on the end of the corridor. _

"_Shit..." she heard him saying and then she felt how his strong body pushed her on the wall and he put his hand on her mouth to make her silent. Without even breathing she looked up at his face. His closeness really surprised her. They heard Crabbe and Goyle going around them like pair of elephants. They probably didn't even see them in the dark. When they left the corridor, he stood away from her again._

"_I am sorry...I just...didn't want them to find us together on this together..." he said._

"_Yeah, I would be really better if they found us so close to each other..." she said sarcastically._

"_I would say that you were trying to kill me..." he said._

"_Idiot. Why are you even hiding from them?" she asked, really curious. _

"_You know, sometimes it's better to somewhere on your own...without them." He said._

"_Oh, it seems, that I am disturbing you then..." she said quickly._

"_No, not really. They are, with all their stupid kidding and with all the cruelness...but you are Granger..." he said. She chuckled._

"_It's nice reason. I am not disturbing you, because I am Granger..." she repeated. She thought she saw him roll his eyes up. _

"_So, you are going to Dumbledore now?" he asked her. She was staring at him for a while, thinking. _

"_What? Oh...I see. I am going to Dumbledore. Of course. Just have a nice day, Malfoy..." he said. _

"_Thank you, have a nice day as well. We'll see on the detention...On Saturday I guess..." he said._

"_Yeah, we will. Goodbye..." she said, turned around and went away. When she was back on the staircase, she thought about what happened._

"_Well, that was weird. It almost seems, that I was normally talking with Malfoy...maybe I should give the mission one more chance. I shouldn't give up so easily. And when I'll do it, maybe I'll get some points for Gryffindor..." she whispered to herself and instead of going to Dumbledore's office, she went to Great Hall to meet Ron on breakfast... _


	6. The bathroom

**Hey, so new chapter. I hope that in this one won't be so much mistakes as in the previous one (when I read it afterwards, I was like :'What the hell is this?!' and : 'What's this supposed to mean?'). So just hope you like it ...**

* * *

_When Hermione came to Great Hall, she sat next to Ron and started to eat automatically._

_"What's the matter with you, Harry?" she asked, while she was eating an egg. He was looking like some little kitten._

_"His scar is hurting…" Ron explained her._

_"Oh, really? What do you think it means?" she asked._

_"I don't know. It is probably that Voldemort feels some strong emotion, just like anger or happiness or something like this…" he said. She automatically turned her head around to Slytherin Table. Malfoy still wasn't there. Not that it had to mean anything, it was just pretty suspicious._

_"Oh, Hermione! Have you already heard? There is going to be a big party on Saturday! Everyone should come with a partner…so I was just wondering…if…maybe…you-" Ron started and his cheeks turned red._

_"Oh, I am terribly sorry, Ron, but I can not go there. In Saturday evening I've got a detention with Malfoy…" she explained._

_"You have got a detention?! A detention with Malfoy?! I would really like to know, how that has happened…" Harry said._

_"Well, let's simply said, that we have told each other what do we think about each other. And yeah…I guess that professor Vector just didn't think that words like 'mudblood' or 'Stupid cocky Slytherin idiot' belongs to her lesson…" Hermione explained and smiled innocently. Ron chuckled._

_"I would love to see it. I just hope that you kicked his ass, Hermione…" he said. She shrugged._

_"Anyway, the bad side of this is, that I can not go on the party, because I'll be on the detention…" she said. Ron grimaced._

_"Well. I guess I'll have to use all my charm on another girl…" he said._

_"Yeah, and you'll probably need to use some spell next to all of you charm, Ron…" Hermione added and chuckled. He glared at her and then at Harry who started to laugh out loud._

_Hermione looked beck to Slytherin table. There still wasn't any trace of the tall blond boy…_

* * *

_Hermione was on her way to Dumbledore's office. Surprisingly it wasn't because of refusing her mission, but because he owled her, he just wants to know some news._

_When she was going past Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she could hear someone's crying in there. Really carefully she opened the door and she slowly went to the bathroom._

_And there he was standing, leaning against one of the sinks, his head in hands. His blond hair were dishevelled and she could hear him sob silently._

_She went closer to him. When he heard that someone's behind him, he froze._

_"Malfoy?" she whispered._

_"Granger…" he exhaled silently._

_"What's wrong?" she asked._

_"Everything…" he just replied._

_"What does that mean?" she asked._

_"Just go away, Granger…" he said._

_"No…" she replied. He turned around and his face was really amazed._

_"What did you say?" he asked, looking at her with his eyes which were now red from the crying._

_"I said, that I will not go anywhere. There is obviously something happening to you, because you are crying here. You do not have to tell me, what it is, but I am definitely not going anywhere…" she said. He was just staring at her, probably absolutely speechless._

_"You are totally crazy, Granger. And your kindness will kill you…" he said and slowly sat down on the floor._

_"Yeah, that is truly possible…" she nodded and sat down next to him._

_"Why are you even doing this?" he asked._

_"I don't know…" she replied. He shook his head and muttered something that sounded like 'psychopathic'. She rolled up her eyes. After few minutes in complete silence, he looked at her._

_"It is so damn hard, you know…" he said and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. She felt, that he is really close from telling it to her._

_"Hard?" she asked._

_"I just…I have got a mission…I guess you can imagine, who gave me that mission…" he said._

_"Oh…I see…" she said. She thought, that it will be better just to let him speak, without any questions._

_"Yeah…And it is…just so tiring. And it seems, that I am just not able to do it…" he said._

_"It is terribly unfair to force you to do it on your own, isn't it?" she asked. He nodded and looked at her._

_"Thank you, Granger…" he said._

_"For what?" she wondered._

_"For being here…"_

* * *

_"Good morning, professor Dumbledore…you wanted me to come?" she asked, when she came to the warm office._

_"Yeah, miss Granger, but I have to admit, that I expected you to come sooner…" he said and in his voice there was something like reproachful tone._

_"I am really sorry professor, but I abstained, when I found Malfoy crying in the bathroom…" she explained._

_"Oh, really? What happened?" he asked._

_"He told me, that he has got a mission. And he told me that it seems that he is just not able to do it…" she said._

_"And what did you answer him?" he asked and it seemed that he is immersed deep down in his thoughts._

_"I just…in fact…nothing…" she admitted._

_"And do you think, that you can get even closer to him, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked her and he was staring at the wall opposite of his table._

_"It is really hard to say, sir, but I can say, that I will try…" she said._

_"So you do not seem to think, that it is impossible, do you?" he asked and gave her quizzical glance._

_"I just…hope that it's not…" she replied and he smiled. It made her feel, that he know something more than she does. And that made her really nervous._

_"Well, so I guess it is all. We won't see each other for some time, because I have to…deal something. Now, you can go, Miss Granger. I hope that you will succeed…" he wished her. She nodded, muttered goodbye and she quickly went out of his office. There was only one place, where she wanted to go now…Library…_


	7. Truth about the mission

**Jesus, this chapter is soo short...is that even possible? :D I am almost falling asleep by the computer, but I will upload it before I am going to sleep...I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Sorry for english :)**

* * *

It was nearly midnight and there were two people, brown-haired girl and blond boy, going side by side through silent and empty corridors of Hogwarts.

"_Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, Granger?" Malfoy asked her._

"_I just don't know yet. Are you?" she replied._

"_I guess, that I am probably not. I have to…work. Besides that, we have got a detention in the evening, don't we?" he asked, probably to quickly change the topic. She nodded._

"_Yeah, and that means, that we can not go on the big great party…" she said. He rolled up his eyes._

"_Yeah, what a pity…" he said with a sarcastic voice._

"_Definitely…and if they'll catch us now going through the school in the middle of the night, we will have the detention for the rest of our lives…" she said. He just smiled and they continued in silence. He looked at his watches. _

"_I think…um…that…I should go…I have to…go…" he said. Then he nodded at her. She was staring at him, when he slowly walked away from her._

"_Hey…I was just…wondering…if maybe…I could go with you…" she said. He turned around and he was really surprised. After while he slowly nodded. Hermione felt feeling of warmth all over her body. She has done it. She got close to Draco Malfoy. She walked to him and followed him to the seventh floor. _

"_Have you ever been here?" he asked. She nodded. She has been here for 1000 times._

"_Room of Requirement, huh?" she said. He nodded and then he closed his eyes. Hermione looked at the wall in front of them and she saw, that there are appearing silhouettes of big black door._

* * *

_When they came in, there were millions of different things. _

"_Jesus…" Hermione said and she looked all around her._

"_Granger?" he said suddenly._

"_Mm?" she replied._

"_I just…I just wanted you to promise me, that you won't tell this all to anyone. I mean…can I trust you?" he asked. _

_She felt a little feeling of guilt, when she promised him. He stared at her for a moment and then, without any single word, he went deeper to the room. She slowly followed him._

"_Just be careful, Ok? There are some things that can be pretty dangerous…" he warned her. _

"_Ok, I'll look around me carefully…" she said. He suddenly stopped, staring at something. Hermione just looked in the same direction. And in front of them, there was standing some big thing covered with big part of come cloth._

"_What is it?" she asked silently._

"_This, Hermione Granger, is…" he took the cloth down: "the Vanishing cabinet…" he said and there in front of theme there was standing big black cabinet. It seemed to be made from some really hard wood. Hermione came closer and she touched the surface of it. It was absolutely smooth. _

"_And what exactly are you doing with this cabinet?" she asked him._

"_I am trying to fix it. It is just not working right…" he said._

"_Not working right?" she asked, because she absolutely didn't understand it. He looked around him and on the floor by his feet there appeared green apple. He picked it up. Then he opened the cabinet and he put the apple in, closed the door and he took his wand out. _

"_Look, it is supposed to work, but it does not…" he said and then he pointed his wand on the cabinet : "Harmonia nectere passus…" he whispered. Then he opened the cabinet. When Hermione looked in, the apple was gone. He closed the door again and repeated the spell. When he opened the door again, the apple was there, but there has been only one half of it._

"_So does that mean, that the apple travelled somewhere?" Hermione asked. He nodded._

"_Does that mean, that there is another cabinet?" she asked. He nodded again._

"_Borgin and Burkes…" he said. _

"_So…it is like a passage, isn't it? And when you fix it…you are going to get someone to Hogwarts…" she said and when she looked at his face, she quickly realized the truth :"The Death Eaters…" she exhaled silently. He just nodded and he lowered his head. _

"_But that it not the whole mission. There is another thing, that I have to do…" he said and his face was even paler that it was usually. _

"_And…what is the thing?" she asked silently without breathe. He looked up and his grey eyes met hers and she could see all the angst he was feeling._

"_I have to kill Albus Dumbledore…" _


	8. A compliment

**Haha :D so I got very threatening review from Love-Padfoot-and-Moony (thank you for it, it really made my day :D ) so here is the new chapter... :D little weird and so on, but you know me :D well, so I hope you'll like it (besides that I would like to thank everyone for favouriting, alerting, reviewing or even reading my story :) ) Sorry for english :)**

_

* * *

_

Hermione was sitting on a bench by the Black Lake, feeling pouring rain fall into her hair. Even though she hoped that it will simply wash everything she has heard away, it didn

_'t. His words sounded in her head like some stupid requiem. __"__I have to kill Albus Dumbledore__…"__. She couldn't do anything than to think about it all. She didn't know, if she should tell it to Dumbledore…because If she tell him, Malfoy will probably fail and Voldemort will kill him. But if she didn't tell him, she was supposed to help him, wasn't she? It was her mission and…somehow she felt some strange feeling of pity for this blond Slytherin boy. In fact he was just a marionette of Voldemort and she really didn't believe, that Voldemort really trusts him. It was probably just easier way to get rid of him. _

"_Oh, Hermione! Here you are! I was looking for you almost everywhere…" she suddenly heard Ron's voice and he sat down on the bench next to her. _

"_Ron, it is raining. You could expect me to be outside…" she muttered silently. He knew her long enough to know this._

"_Yeah, of course. But now, if you'll continue with sitting here, you will miss the lunch. And then, after lunch we are going to Hogsmeade…" Ron reminded her in case that she has forgotten._

"_Ron, I am not going to Hogsmeade…" she said a little too sharply. She was just angry at him, because he was dealing something as stupid as lunch, while Draco Malfoy was supposed to kill Dumbledore and she was absolutely unsure what to do. _

"_Really? I see. Is Malfoy going to Hogsmeade?" Ron suddenly asked and his voice sounded weird to her. _

"_I have absolutely no idea…Why are you even asking me?" she lied. He just raised his eyebrows and she knew, that something is wrong._

"_Oh, so you didn't talk about going to Hogsmeade, when you were walking together through the school in the middle night, did you?" he asked. She stared, absolutely shocked, that he knows it. How the hell does he know it?_

"_I don't know, what the hell are you talking about, Ron…" she tried to keep indifferent face. His face seemed even more ironic._

"_You know, Hermione, you have always been a really bad liar. I don't think I would trust, if I wasn't sure. Besides that, we saw you on the Marauder's map…" he said. Hermione was thinking about something she could say. She decided not to lie anymore._

"_Ok, you have seen me. I was walking and talking with Malfoy. So what?" she asked silently._

"_So what?" he stared at her in huge disbelief in her face. She could understand it, but it just made her angry like hell, that he wants to tell her what to do. _

"_Yeah, you've heard me right. So what. I don't really think, that it is sin to speak with Malfoy, is it?" she barked, turned around and before Ron could say anything, he just saw her running through the rain to the school._

_When the big black door closed behind her, she exhaled loudly._

"_Granger…?" she heard surprised voice._

"_Malfoy…?" she replied._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked her._

"_I am so sorry, I didn't know, that you'll be here…" she said and she went to the place where she heard his voice. When he saw her, he raised his eyebrows._

"_Jesus, Granger…you are completely wet…what the hell were you doing?" he asked, quickly took down his robe and he put it over her shoulders. When she saw him in shirt, she realized, that when he's not in black, he seems…different. He somehow didn't looked like Malfoy anymore._

"_Thank you…and yeah, let's say, that I simply love rain. And yeah, I was running away from Ron…" she said. He raised his eyebrows._

"_I would never expect, that YOU will say, that you were running from Weasley… he said._

"_Haha…" she said sarcastically._

"_No, honestly, what did he do to you?" he asked._

"_Let's say, that he know about our little trip through the school last night and he was trying to explain me, that I should recognize, what's right and what is wrong…I was maybe a little too hard at him and I just ran away…" she said. _

"_Interesting…very interesting…besides that…you love rain?" he asked._

"_Of course I do. It is so wonderful weather…" she explained and when she saw his ironic face, she had to laugh._

"_I like rain, but I definitely do not feel any need to go outside, when it's raining…" he said._

"_It somehow calms me down…" she said._

"_I guess, that I will not comment it. That means, that I won't even say, that you are really psychopathic." he said and when she laughed, he closed his eyes. She looked at him curiously._

"_What-" she wanted to ask him, what is he doing, when suddenly there appeared big couch._

"_Wow…you are really good at wishing…" she said and sat down, pulling his robe closer to her wet body. She realized, that it smell exactly the same as the fragrance, that was stuck in her head for few days. She smiled a little._

"_What?" he asked, when he saw her smiling and he sat down next to her._

"_Nothing…" she replied. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her, watching her face carefully. _

"_You look somehow…different, when you are wet…" he said. She looked at him with a question in her eyes. _

"_Different?" she asked._

"_Yeah…you look…somehow…pretty. I mean…prettier, that you usually do…" he said. _

"_Wow…I would say, that it sounded almost like a compliment…" she said silently. _

"_Yeah, I guess, that it is because it was a compliment…" he replied._

"_Well…then…thank you…" she said and smiled at him. He just simply nodded and he looked a little bit nervous. The atmosphere around them filled with a strange tension…_

"_Um…I guess I'll go and try to fix the cabinet again…ů he said suddenly and quickly stood up. _

"_Should I want to?" she asked him._

"_It is your choice. If you want to, you can…" he said. She smiled, stood up and went to help him…_


	9. Slytherins love challenges

**Sooo chapter 9...I am alone at home, so I am already writing chapter 10. This chapter is somehow light and happy (and acually sentimentaly stupid :D ) and I guess next one will be light and happy as well...that's just how the story goes :) Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it, sorry for english :)**

* * *

Hermione and Malfoy were just on their way to the detention, when they saw Harry and Ron on the end of the corridor.

"_Just watch me and improvise…" he said to her. She had absolutely no idea, what is he going to do, but she nodded. _

"_We wouldn't have to go to the detention if you didn't call me a stupid idiot!" he said loudly. _

"_Oh really? If I remember right, you were the one who began with that!" she replied him quickly. She saw that Ron and Harry are coming closer._

"_Everything is alright, Hermione?" they asked her._

"_I guess that is definitely none of your business, Potty and Weasel!" Malfoy hissed at them. Hermione was little afraid, if they won't hex him._

"_It is OK, guys, I guess, I can deal it with him on my own…" she said and gave a glare to Malfoy. _

"_Ok. Come on, Harry. Luna and Lavender will be waiting for us, we're already late…" Ron said to Harry. Harry nodded, glared at Malfoy and they both walked away. Hermione turned to Malfoy and gave him quizzical look._

"_Well, I guess they won't be so suspicious about us now, when they saw, that we are still arguing, huh?" he said._

"_Oh…thank you…" she said, when she realized, that he is right. _

"_For nothing. It is much better to see their usual hateful looks instead of all the suspicious faces…" he said._

"_Yeah, of course…" she said sarcastically:" But now we should go, or we will get another detention next Saturday…" she said. He nodded and they continued on their way…_

* * *

_When they came to the office, professor Vector wasn't there. _

"_Um…professor Vector?" Hermione asked loudly. Suddenly door on the opposite end of the office opened and professor came in the office. They could see, that she has got curlers in her hair. _

"_Oh, Jesus. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I have completely forgotten about you two! I think that maybe I could give you some work…but that would make me come even later to the party. And I guess that both of you really want to go there. So let's move the detention on next Saturday and you can go to the party now. I hope we'll see us there…" she said. Hermione turned around to Malfoy, who smirked. _

"_Well, OK, professor. So…goodbye for now…" Hermione said and walked out of the office. Malfoy muttered his goodbye and followed her to the corridor. _

"_I guess, that the party is more a punishment…" he said, even thought she didn't seem to be listening to him._

"_Really nice. Where the hell does she think I will someone who would like to go there with me?" Hermione chafed, more to herself, than to him._

"_Oh come on, Granger. Don't you even try to tell me that you are not able to find at least five boys, which would like to go with you…" he said. She raised her eyebrows and gave him quizzical look._

"_What do you mean with that?" she asked then._

"_I would guess, that most of the Gryffindor boys likes you. But they're probably just…scared of you…" he said and smirked. She opened her mouth in disbelief._

"_What the hell do you mean with that 'they're just scared of you', Draco Malfoy?" she asked him._

"_Jesus, just look at yourself. You are clever, pretty and you are best friend with Potter. Everyone has to be scared of you…" he said._

"_Idiot…" she muttered._

"_Nice one. When I am telling the truth to you, you call me idiot…" he sighed._

"_I am telling the truth too…" she chuckled. "And now, if you excuse me, I'll go to the library, because every boy is scared of me, so I don't have any partner…" she said darkly, turned around and walked away._

"_Hey…Granger…!"he called at her._

"_Mm?" she turned around._

"_And what about going there with me?" he asked._

"_Slytherins are not scared of me?" she asked sarcastically. He smirked._

"_Slytherins love challenges…" he said. _

"_But…wouldn't it look weird, that we came together, when we were arguing on the corridor?" she asked. _

"_Well, we can say, that we didn't find any other partner to come with (which is true)…and…what will they think about it is their thing…" he said. _

"_Ok…" she said. _

"_Well, so I guess we should dress to something more…social…shouldn't we?" he asked. She nodded._

"_So in ten minutes here, OK?" he asked then. She nodded again and went to the Gryffindor tower. _

_

* * *

_

_When she came there, she felt strange need to look good, when she's supposed to come to party w_ith Malfoy. It was like that she doesn't wanted to look just like a little mudblood.

_She opened up her wardrobe and she started to go through her clothes. _

_When she found pink dress, she quickly put it on and then she started to concentrate herself on her hair. It was disobedient, just like usual. She almost broke the hairbrush from anger._

_After another five minutes, she completed the make up and she knew, that she should go. She almost fell down from the stairs (she really wasn't used to high heels) but she could submit, that she isn't even late…_

* * *

"_I feel like a complete idiot…" she hissed to herself, trying to went normally. From this moment, she hated dressed and she desperately hated high heels. But she decided to behave like a good girl and she forced herself to smile. _

_He was already waiting on her and when he heard the sound of her shoes, he turned around._

"_Wow…Granger…you look…" he said and he seemed to be looking for the right word to say._

"_Different?" she tried to help him._

"_Yeah…damn different…" he said. She smiled. _

"_So can we go?" she asked then._

"_Of course…" he said and they went side by side to the Great Hall…_


	10. Party

**:) Chapter number 10 :) I hope that you like it :) :) sorry for english... **

* * *

Ron and Harry were sitting on the party, on their faces was pure suffering.

"_I told you we shouldn't go…" Ron muttered to Harry, who glared at him. _

"_If I remember right, you were the one, who so much wanted to go…" Harry reminded him._

"_Of course, but that was, when I thought, that Hermione will come, too. Unfortunately she is on the detention with that fucking Malfoy…" Ron replied darkly. Harry gave him reproachful._

"_That still means, that it's your fault that we are sitting here like pair of idiots, while our partners are dancing with someone else…" he said. They both looked at dance floor. Luna was dancing with Neville and Lavender was laughing like lunatic with Cormac McLaggen._

"_Hey, you two. It seems, that you are a little bit lonely. Don't you want to dance, Harry?" suddenly Ginny came._

"_Oh…hi Ginny. Of course…" Harry said, gave a look to Ron and went with her. Ron rolled up his eyes and he looked around the room._

"_Isn't that…Hermione?" he asked himself, when he saw brown-haired girl coming with Malfoy. _

* * *

"_They're all staring at us…" she hissed._

"_Of course they are. I has to be school sensation, when we came together, Granger…" he said. _

"_Yeah, that's nice…" she said sarcastically._

"_Look, there is Weasley…he seems so lonely…" Malfoy replied in the same tone. _

"_Oh, really. I think I should go to him…" she said, when she saw, that Ron is looking in her direction._

"_Oh, no way…" he said._

"_Excuse me…what?" she asked and raised her eyebrows._

"_You came here with me, so you will dance with me…" he said. She gave him ironic look._

"_I wouldn't be so sure…" she said._

"_What do you mean with that?" he asked._

"_Because over there is Pansy and she is going right here…have fun, Malfoy…" she smiled at him and before he could say anything, she disappeared in the crowd._

"_Oh, hello, Draco…I thought you will not come here…" he heard Pansy who was for few years in love with him._

"_I will kill you, Granger…" he said to himself._

"_What did you say?" Pansy asked._

"_Oh…nothing…" he replied and force himself to smile at her, when she caught his hand and dragged him on the dance floor._

* * *

"_Hey, Ron…" Hermione said, sitting down next to him._

"_Oh, hi Hermione. You look great…" he said. She smiled at him._

"_Thank you…so why are you sitting here on your own…?" she asked then._

"_Let's say, that my partners enjoying company of someone else and my best friend is dancing with my little sister…" he explained. She laughed._

"_So…do you want to dance?" she asked him._

" _I don't really think, that your feet would end well…" he said and grimaced._

"_Oh, come on, Ron. I can not feel them already because of the stupid high heels…and just want a dance with my best friend…" she said and make her begging face. He rolled up his eyes._

"_Ok…but when you'll complain tomorrow, that you are not able to walk, I'll remind you, that it was you, who wanted to dance…" he said. She chuckled, nodded and dragged him on the dance floor._

"_I'd bet that this was on purpose…" he said, when the music changed to slow right when they came to the dance floor. She laughed._

"_Anything is possible in this school…" she said and she put her arms around his neck._

"_I am sorry…" he apologized, when he stepped on her foot._

"_It is Ok. It weird to dance with you like this…" she said._

"_I think I know what do you mean…" he replied and smiled at her. _

* * *

"_Look at him, he absolutely can not dance…" Draco hissed, staring at Ron and Hermione dancing. It was making him angry, that he is feeling so weird, when he saw, that the stupid idiot stepped on her foot and she just smiled at it. He hated to know, that he is starting to feel something. It couldn't be good for anyone. _

"_Of course he can not…that is the reason that the only one who wants to dance with him is a mudblood…" Pansy said._

"_Hush!" he said and when she gave him quizzical look, he was quickly looking for a explanation for her and even for himself why did he hushed her, when she called her like that,:" You could get detention, when you say such a words here, in public…" he said. She was staring at him for a moment, but then she smiled again._

"_Anyway, I guess, that you would show him how to dance…" she said._

"_Yeah, you're right…will you excuse me?" he asked suddenly and before she could say anything, he moved to them._

"_Can I relieve you, Weasley?" he asked. Ron looked at him._

"_I don't see a reason, why should you do that, Malfoy…" he replied._

"_Well, at least because she came here with me, so I think I have some right to dance with her, haven't I?" Draco said and gave him cold look. Ron turned back to Hermione._

"_Do you want to dance with him…?" he asked her._

"_I guess, that he deserves one dance…" she said. Ron seemed to be pretty disappointed, when he went to sit down. _

"_That wasn't very nice, you know?" Hermione said, when she put her head around his neck._

"_I don't know, what do you expect, Granger. I am Slytherin…besides that, you could refuse it…" he said._

"_Yeah…I could…and when I look at it, I probably should… but I didn't want to…" she admitted. He smiled and she felt his head coming a little lower on her hip. She felt that she is blushing._

"_Will you come tomorrow to seventh floor?" he asked._

"_I have free time after lunch, so I guess I will…" she said._

"_I have a time too…" he said and nodded. _

"_Good. Anyway, how could you run away from Pansy?" she asked and chuckled._

"_I just told her, that I'll show Weasley, how to dance…" he said._

"_And you are already showing?" she asked, giving her voice wondering tone. He smirked and bended her at her waist._

"_Ok, that was pretty good…" she said with a smile, when he put her back up. _

"_I am terribly sorry, that I am disturbing you from having fun, but I have to speak with you, Mr. Malfoy… in private…" suddenly Professor Snape's voice made them stop. Malfoy was staring at him with absolutely cold face and Hermione suspected, that there is something happening. _

"_Certainly…professor…" he said then, nodded at her and followed Snape away. Hermione looked around and she saw Harry, who seemed to be pretty suspicious… _


	11. What are we going to do?

**Chapter 11...I am watching tennis while writing this chapter...so I hope it is not so weird....it is really short chapter....hope you like it anyways :) sorry for english...**

* * *

_The dance floor in the middle of the Great Hall was already full. Hermione Granger was standing in the middle of all the dancing people looking all around here and her was face was obviously confused. After a while she decided to get out of the crowd and she went right to ginger boy, sitting on a chair._

"_Ron, where is Harry?__"__ she asked him. He looked up._

"_I have absolutely no idea, Hermione. He has been here all the time and suddenly now I can see, that he is gone__…"__Ron said and shrugged._

"_Ron, tell me, did he bring his invisible cloak with?__"__ she asked then, because she slowly started to realize, where Harry probably went._

"_Of course, you know him. He is always taking it with him - for sure__…__why are you asking?__"__ he asked. _

"_Just so__…"__ she replied and sat slowly on the chair next to him with really pensive face. She was almost sure, that Harry put on his invisible cloak and he followed Malfoy and Snape__…__and she definitely knew, that if they are talking about the mission, it can not end well__…_

* * *

"_I know, what are you supposed to do Draco. I know about your mission__…"__ Severus Snape__'__s cold voice echoed in the corridor, that they were coming through._

"_That is none of you business, if you didn__'__t notice__…"__ Draco replied coldly, giving him his best Malfoy-face._

"_Of course it is. In summer, I made the unbreakable vow. I promised to your mother that I__'__ll look after you and that I'll help you…"_

"_Well, I guess that you'll have to break it. I don't need any of your help!" Draco hissed._

"_Just think about it, Draco. You must feel huge angst, you're alone, there is no one to help you…" Snape probably tried to sound nice (that was completely useless - it didn't work)._

"_How can you know, that I am alone? What if there is someone, who is helping me?" Draco made triumphal face._

"_What? Are you trying to say, that there is someone? Tell me, Draco, who it is!" Snape said._

"_I will not tell that to you. Not even in a million years. The only thing that's important for you to know is, that I don't need your help, PROFESSOR!" Draco said, gave Snape a glare and walked away in the direction to Slytherin common room…_

_When Snape with very angry face walked away on the other side than Draco, no one of them knew, that around the corner there was under invisible cloak standing and listening to everything they said and boy with a scar on his forehead…_

* * *

"_Harry! Where the hell have you been? We were scared for you!" Hermione yelled at him, when he came to the common room, though Ron who was sitting on the couch didn't seem to be scared._

"_I have to tell you something important. I took my invisible cloak and followed Malfoy and Snape…and Malfoy is planning something…" Harry said._

"_What do you mean with that? What is he planning?" Hermione asked. She needed to know, what Harry heard._

"_I don't know…Snape was trying to offer him his help…but Draco refused it…he…he said, that he doesn't need his help, because there is someone who is helping him…" Harry said and Hermione felt that she is having stomach ache._

"_Someone's helping MALFOY?" Ron asked in disbelief. Hermione tried to hide all the shock and angst and to look normal._

"_Who is it?" she asked and she prayed that he will not tell her name._

"_I don't know. He forced to tell it to Snape…" Harry shook his head. Hermione finally felt, that she is breathing a little bit easier._

"_And what are we going to do with it, Harry?" Ron asked._

"_What do you mean with that, Ron? Of course we are not going to do anything!" Hermione said loudly and she tried to make it sound like I-am-a-good-girl-so-let's-not-do-it instead of we-won't-do-it-because-I-have-something-to-do-with it…_

"_ANYTHING?" Ron asked in disbelief._

"_She is definitely right, Ron. In fact there is nothing what we could do now…the only thing we can do is to was what will happen. When I think of it now, I have my lesson with Dumbledore tomorrow. Maybe I am going to tell it to him…" Harry said. Hermione's eyes widened. She really wasn't sure, if that was good or bad…_

_The good thing was, that Dumbledore would probably really appreciate the fact, that she was able to get so close to Draco, that he trust her with his mission. On the other hand when he'll know it, he will probably want to know what the mission is…and she really wasn't sure if she is able to break the promise that she has given to Malfoy. She felt, that maybe she just got too close…or at least closer than she ever wanted… _


	12. The apple

**Chapter 12...yeah, when one thing is going well, the other one fell down like a card house... isn't that true? I am falling asleep at my laptop...so good night :)**

* * *

"_Hey, so how is it going?" Hermione asked Draco, who was just sitting on the floor on Room of Requirement staring at the cabinet. _

"_Nothing special…Snape was trying to offer me his help…" he said and stood up to her._

"_I know…" she replied silently. He looked up at her._

"_You…you know it? But…how?" he asked. She sighed._

"_Um…at the party…Harry followed you and Snape and he heard everything you were talking about…" she explained._

"_Shit…that fucking Potter! But…I guess that he didn't hear anything definite, did he? I was trying not to tell it either to Snape, you know…" he said and gave her quizzical look._

"_He just knows, that you are planning something. And that there is someone who is helping you…" she said and sighed. He looked right into her eyes and just came closer to her._

"_Granger, if you want to go, just go. I will understand it, it starts to be dangerous and it's possible that it will all end bad…" he said._

"_Just tell me, do you really believe, that I will just nod, smile and walk away, when you are here in situations which is one person not able to deal with?" she asked him. He was staring at her. After while she turned around and picked up a green apple lying on some old wardrobe behind them and she put it into the cabinet, closing the door._

"_Granger, I don't really know, what are you tryi-" Malfoy started but he froze, when she opened the door and the apple was gone, absolutely without using any spell. She closed it again. They both stopped breathing and silence filled up the room. Hermione inhaled and slowly opened the cabinet…and the apple was lying there, absolutely whole. She smiled._

"_Jesus…Granger! It's whole!" he yelled luckily and he quickly hugged her. She felt, that probably all her blood is coming to her cheeks. _

"_Oh…I am sorry…" he said, when he realized, what is he doing and he put his arms away. He still stayed in the same closeness to her._

"_Yeah, I guess, that you did it…you finally fixed it…" she smiled at him._

"_No, Granger, you're wrong. We did it…" he corrected her and before she could say anything, he lowered his head and he connected his lips with hers. She felt like she forgot how to breather. He pulled her closer to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair…_

* * *

"_It is really weird, don't you think, Harry?" Ron asked._

"_What do you mean, Ron?" Harry didn't understand._

"_I guess, that this was the first lesson of Divination ever, when professor Trelawney haven't predicted you, that you'll die…" Ron replied and they both chuckled, while they were packing their things._

"_You are right, that is really weird…" Harry nodded._

"_Yeah, I guess there is a big danger that you really will die…you can not change the destiny, Harry…" Ron said, mimicked professor Trelawney. Harry just rolled up his eyes._

"_Ok, but I guess that your death will have to wait, because I am really starving…" Ron said then. Harry just shook his head._

"_Tell me, what else is new, Ron? Besides that, when are we talking about death, shouldn't we wait for Hermione?" Harry asked._

"_I don't know…I'd bet, that she is probably in the library and she totally forgot about time, just like always…" Ron said. _

"_Well, let's go to look there…" Harry said and they went downstairs from the Divination tower…_

* * *

"_Hey guys, how are you?" Hermione sat down too the Gryffindor table just like every time, now with big smile on her lips. _

"_Hi Hermione. I can not complain. Where have you been till now?" Harry asked. She raised her eyebrows._

"_Till now? In library, of course…" she said and concentrated herself on the food that was lying in front of her._

"_No, you weren't…" Ron said. She quickly looked up at him and her eyes widened from shock._

"_What do you mean with that, Ron? Of course have been there!" she said, feeling that something is wrong._

"_After Divination we decided to find you. We have been in library and you weren't there. Even when we asked madam Pince, she told us that she haven't seen you for few days…" Harry said and they were both giving her very quizzical looks. She inhaled, threw her fork away and with a glare she stood up and she quickly walked away._

"_Something is happening, Ron…" Harry said. _

"_Yeah, that definitely is…just look…" Ron said and nodded in some direction. When Harry looked there, he saw Draco Malfoy. On his face there was a huge angst and he stood up and walked away from the Great Hall. Ron gave an unhappy look to Harry._

"_Harry…don't you think…that…maybe…Hermione…" Ron started to ask slowly and uncertainly. _

"_I don't know, Ron. But the fact is, that when Hermione is doing something she always has her reason for it. So I guess we should let it go…for now…" Harry said even though he wasn't really sure, that he can even tell something like that about Hermione. It seemed, that he doesn't even know her anymore…_


	13. Whatever it takes

**Jesus, I am so tired and the weather outside is so cold and in TV there is completely nothing on...so here is chapter number 13....little weird, I know... :D hope you like it though...sorry for english...**

_

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy came to the Moaning Myrtle

_'s bathroom and he found Hermione standing there._

"_Granger…what happened?" he asked silently. She turned to him and hugged him. _

"_I think that they will find out, that it's me, who is helping you…" she whispered to his shoulder so silently, that he almost didn't hear it. He slowly and doubtfully put his arms around her._

"_Why do you think such a thing?" he asked her._

"_When I was with you in seventh floor, they were looking for me in the library…and when I came, Harry asked me, where have I been and I automatically said, that I was in library, just like every time…but they told me, that they were looking for me and I wasn't there…" she said and stopped with speaking._

"_And you?" he asked then._

"_I just ran away…" she exhaled._

"_It will be good, Granger…They are you friends…they will believe you…" he said._

"_You really think so, or are you telling it just to calm me…?" she wondered and looked up at him with surprised face. He just smiled._

"_You know me, I hate them both more than anything, but I can appreciate, that they maybe can be good friends…" he said and grimaced._

"_Thank you…" she said and smiled at him._

"_It's fine…" he said and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then he smiled : " I have got a new idea, how to try if the cabinet is really working right…"_

"_Well, let's go then…" she smiled. _

"_Um…Granger…are you sure, that…" he started._

"_Oh, shut up. I am hugging you in the bathroom…I guess, that it can not be worse…" she said._

"_You think?" he asked and kissed her deeply._

"_I said, that it can not be worse. If you wanted to prove that I am wrong, you should take out your wand and hex me, not kiss me…I don't mind though…can we go now?" she asked. He nodded and they went to seventh floor. _

"_So will you finally tell me, what is that you amazing idea?" she asked._

"_Just watch me…" he said and went to the end of the corridor, where was a cage with two little birds. When he opened it and took one out, she raised her eyebrows._

"_A bird?" she wondered. He nodded and when he went to the Room of Requirement, she followed him…_

* * *

"_Harry…they are gone again…both…" Ron said, staring carefully at the Marauder's map. _

"_They are in the Room of Requirement…I think, that I am going to tell it to Dumbledore… I have a lesson with him at eight o'clock…" Harry said._

"_What do you want to tell him?" Ron wondered._

"_Simply…everything… Harry said and with a sigh he put a box of a chocolate, which he got, on his bed._

"_What do you think he will do?" Ron asked._

"_I don't know…" Harry said and shrugged. The only sure thing was, that Hermione is in troubles. It didn't matter if she had her reason for it, he wanted to help her, whatever it takes…_

* * *

"_So…If I get it right, Professor, this is all?" Harry asked and in his voice, there was a huge disbelief._

"_Yeah, Harry. That is all. If you do not appreciate, that I have showed you few of very important memories, then I am sorry, but that's why are we here…" Dumbledore said and even thought his voice still sounded nice as usual, now there was a little warning in it. _

"_I am sorry, professor Dumbledore, I didn't mean it like that. I mean the thing about Hermione…" Harry explained._

"_Oh, that thing. Yeah, Harry, I can understand that you are really scared for her, but we both know, that miss Granger is very clever witch and that she ALWAYS knows perfectly what is she doing. I would let it be, for now…just try to trust her, OK?" Dumbledore said and gave a very nice look to him._

_When Harry left his office and he was going upstairs to Gryffindor tower, he felt a little bit angry at professor. Harry simply didn't understand, how the hell could he talk with such a calm voice, just like nothing is happening. He expected something different…probably help._

_He opened the door to boys bedroom and he immediately saw Ron, sitting on the floor, smiling like a complete idiot. Next to him there was lying the chocolate box…empty._

"_Um…Hi…" Harry said._

"_Hello, Harry.. I saw the chocolate on your bed and I just wanted to know, how they taste…and they are wooonderfuuul…" Ron said, stood up and started to dance across the room. Harry raised his eyebrows, staring at him._

"_You seem to be very happy…" he said._

"_Yeah, that's probably because I am sooooo in looove…" Ron replied, still dancing._

"_Oh, really? So you are in love? And who is the happy girl?" Harry really wondered. He didn't notice, that Ron talked about some girl he likes._

"_It is Romilda Vane, of course…" Ron said, absolutely ignoring, that Harry is staring at him like he is absolute idiot. Harry just picked up the box and when he saw the sign : "I hope this sweet chocolate will sweetly change you mind…", it was pretty clear. Romilda Vane was a girl, who was trying to force him to love her with every possibility she could even find. And a love potion was obviously one of them._

"_Ron, what about to meet Romilda? I heard, that she is in professor Dumbledore's office right now…" Harry said. Ron with a huge smile nodded. Harry knew, that if there is a person who can help him with this, it's Dumbledore… _


	14. Broken trust

**Jesus this week was so tiring, I had absolutely no time to write :) I am soo glad that it's finally weekend :) Here is chapter 14, hope you like it....sorry for english :)**

* * *

"_I just hope that it will work__…"__ she said and looked up at his face. He closed the cabinet and he tightly caught her hand He simply didn__'__t need to say anything. She slowly opened the cabinet and it was empty, just as they expected._

"_It will__…"__ he said. After a while, they both looked in the cabinet. The bird was there, but it was__…__dead. Hermione hided her head in his arms and sobbed. He stroked her on her hair though he felt the tears in his eyes, too. _

"_It is wrong, isn__'__t it? Everything is wrong__…"__ she said._

"_No, it is not, Granger__…__It will be alright__…__everything__…__you will see__…"__ he whispered in her ear. _

"_How can you be so sure? It all seems to be__…__wrong__…__it scares me__…"__ she said and she looked up at his face and a single tear left her eye and it found its way down her cheek. He kissed it away, still holding her in his strong arms._

"_I am scared, too. But__…__I just feel, that this will end well__…__it seems to be as sure as the fact, that you love rain__…"__ he said and it made her smile a little. She felt almost guilty, that for first she was helping him just because of Dumbledore. Now it seemed to be something more to her. She__…__trusted him._

* * *

_Later, when she was sitting in the library instead of concentrating herself on the book in front of her she was wondering, if she shouldn__'__t tell him the truth. She was used to always tell the truth and now she felt like a liar. But she wasn't sure if she could even tell him, because of the promise she gave to Dumbledore. It seemed, that breaking the promises started to be something normal by her. _

"_Hermione! Thanks God that you are here…!" suddenly Harry ran into the library with desperate face. _

"_Harry? What the hell happened?" she asked quickly, when she saw his face. This definitely couldn't be anything good._

"_It's Ron…he…he was poisoned…" Harry replied silently. She was just staring at him in pure shock._

"_Oh god…is he…I mean…is…" she was scared to ask him._

"_No, we were by Dumbledore and he immediately helped him…he's in the Hospital wing right now…I'll explain it to you there…just come with me…" he said quickly. She closed the book, stood up and they quickly ran through the Hogwarts corridors. _

_When they came to the hospital wing, there was professor Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and by Ron's bed there was sitting Ginny Weasley._

"_Oh, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I am glad, that you are here…" Dumbledore said in his typical calm voice. _

"_Professor…what happened?" Hermione asked and she sat on empty chair by Ron's bed, looking at his sleeping face. _

"_Well, Harry brought Mr. Weasley to my office, because he ate a chocolate filled with love potion. I gave him a potion, that neutralized the effects of love potion and then I opened a bottle with mead to calm him down a little bit. I had absolutely no idea, that there will be a potion in it…" Dumbledore said._

"_But…how is something like that possible, professor?" she wondered. _

"_Well, I was kind of naive this morning when someone owled me the bottle…basically it means, that someone in this school is trying to kill me, miss Granger…" Dumbledore said and looked at her. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop the shriek. She knew a person, who was trying to kill Dumbledore._

"_Um…will you please excuse me for a moment?" she asked and ran away. She needed to find him. Immediately…_

* * *

"_How the hell could you even do something like this?" she yelled at him._

"_Granger?" he turned around in disbelief and before he could say anything else, she caught his robe and she dragged him to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom._

"_Will you finally explain me, what the hell happened to you, that you are behaving like a maniac?" he asked, when she finally let him go._

"_What? I am behaving like a maniac? Ron was poisoned!" she hissed._

"_And what the hell do I have to do with it?" he asked, he didn't understand. _

"_You want to know? He almost died, when he drank a mead from Dumbledore, who got it today by an owl…" she said. His face cleared. He got it. _

"_And you think, that I-" he started._

"_Don't you even dare to try to tell me, that it wasn't you! How many people in this castle do you think wants to kill Dumbledore?" she said._

"_Granger…you don't believe me?" he asked silently, staring right at her face. _

"_I…I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! I HELPED YOU TO MAKE A PLAN HOW TO DO IT AND THEN YOU TRY TO TELL ME THAT IT WASN'T YOU? Why should I believe you?" she asked, staring angrily and desperately into his eyes. _

"_Because I…I…oh damn it!" his face became cold and so typically Malfoy, "Why am I even trying to explain you anything? Just believe what you want, I don't care!" he hissed, even though he knew, that it wasn't true and he simply walked away around her. She was just standing there, huge disbelief on her face. Suddenly she heard a sound of shoes behind her._

"_What more do you want, you…you…" she, looking for a word, turned around to yell it everything in his face. And then she froze. Everything was completely wrong…_

"_Harry?" _


	15. I'm sorry

**For first, I would like to thank you all sooo much for reviews...:) :) :) :) it always made my day, when I see I got new one :) So here is chapter 15 and I guess that this story is slowly coming to and end... hope you like this chapter**

* * *

"_Harry…?"_

_She was staring into his into his big green eyes, which were filled with anger and hate._

"_How could you?" he whispered coldly¨._

"_Harry…I…" she wanted to explain, but he just didn't let her. _

"_You helped Malfoy with a plan to kill Dumbledore! How could you even talk to us normally, when you were doing something like this?" he yelled at her._

"_Harry, please…" she said, but it just made him even angrier. _

"_Don't you even to beg me for forgiveness. Ron almost died and it is all just because of you and you Slytherin best friend. I thought I know you, but now I see that I barely I do not. Obviously you don't need us anymore. And I am done with this…" he said, gave her last look full of disappointment, he turned around and walked away._

"_Harry! Wait!" she yelled after him, feeling tears running down her face. He didn't even turn around._

"_Just go to Malfoy!" was the only he yelled back at her and then he disappeared in the door…_

* * *

_Draco Malfoy was running from the corridor and he really wasn't sure if he should be sad or angry. He was both of it in the same time. Both because of her. He thought it was something like a destiny that it was she who found him crying in the bathroom that day. And now it seemed, that she is throwing it all away…_

_When she was standing in front of him, asking why should she believe him, he felt urge to yell it everything at her. Every single feeling he felt, when he was with her. But he was Malfoy, typical coward. He realized, that it's better to let her do what she wants and act like he doesn't care instead of feeling like an idiot, because he told her everything. He angrily punch to the wall with his fist and he walked to the dungeons…_

* * *

_Another week was gone and the weather seemed to be as cold and dark as Hermione's mood. She was really lonely these days, because almost no one was talking to her. Harry was completely ignoring her, even though Ron didn't seem to be so angry. And Malfoy just avoided her. _

_Right now she was sitting in Hagrid's hut, drinking a tea from large cup. _

"_Is anything happening, Hermione?" Hagrid asked, when he was looking at her for a while. She looked up at him._

"_No, nothing…" she lied and squeezed the cup tightly. It was warming her cold hands._

"_Oh, come on. You can be most brilliant young wizard in this school, but you are a terrible liar. Besides that you came without Ron and Harry…" Hagrid said. She sighed. _

"_It's really complicated, Hagrid. I have probably done something I shouldn't do even though it seemed to be right to me…" she said. _

"_Wow…that's really complicated. And they are mad at you?" he asked. She nodded. _

"_I guess it is their right. I just wish I could explain it all to them, but I simply can't. And anyways, I don't think they would listen…" she said and she took a gulp of the tea. _

"_It will be alright. I have never seen such amazing friends as you three. And Harry is maybe a little stubborn sometimes, but he isn't idiot." Hagrid said and smiled at her, "By the way, Grawp can speak vulgarly, isn't that amazing?" Hagrid asked and he started to talk about his giant half-brother. Hermione was listening to him, feeling a smile on her face, just because she saw all the tender in his eyes, when he was talking about Grawp. _

"_And who taught him such thing?" she asked._

"_Don't ask me, I just came and he call me an idiot and laughed like if he was crazy. I'd bet it was Peeves…" Hagrid said. She smiled and put her empty cup on the table._

"_I guess I should go, Hagrid…thank you for the tea…and for everything…" she said._

"_That's OK, Hermione. You can come whenever you want, OK?" he replied. She nodded and she walked out of his hut. _

_When she was on her way to the castle, little raindrops started to fall on her face. She looked up at the sky and she felt, that her mouth is smiling. It was raining. The little drops became bigger and bigger and in a while she was completely wet, but she absolutely didn't care. She enjoyed the sound that the water was making and she could even smell it. She looked around and she realized, that she is standing on the place where she punched Malfoy in the third year. _

_And when she turned around, he was standing there. She was staring at him for a moment and he was doing exactly the same. After a little while in silence, he smiled a little and when she smile too, he quickly came to her and he kissed her deeply. She could never imagine such a wonderful thing. He was kissing her with such tenderness that it made her breathless._

"_I'm-sorry-I-didn't-trust-you…" she said through the kiss._

"_So-am-I-for-being-Malfoy…" he replied and he deepened the kiss and he used his finger to put her hair away of her face. _

_Before they can even notice, that it's not raining, the spark of sun warmed their faces. He smiled and so did she._

"_What will happen now?" she asked him, looking into his grey eyes._

"_You and your questions, Granger. I have no idea. Why don't you let it to the destiny?" he asked._

"_You're right…" she said. He took her hand and they went together to the castle. It seemed, that everything is alright…or at least between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger… _


	16. Facing the truth

**Yeah, it is really weird to admit it, but when I was writing this, I was somehow more sinsible than usual and I started to cry (I know, pathetic :D )...I tihnk that there will be like two chapters more...I am still stuck between happy-end and sad-end...what do you think? Anyway, I think you'll like this chapter, though I think it is little weird...sorry for english **

* * *

When Harry realized, what he just saw, he looked at Dumbledore.

"_Does that mean, that when we'll find all the horcruxes, we will be able to kill Voldemort, professor?" he asked then. _

"_Yeah, Harry. That was such a wonderful summary of our situation…" Dumbledore replied. _

"_But…how can we find them? It can be literally everything…" he said with very unhappy face._

"_Well, he have to find five more horcruxes. We have got Tom Riddle's diary…yeah, that was a horcrux and we have the ring I showed you last time…besides that, we know that Lord Voldemort is really interested in things, that have too do something with his life. But still, I am really glad, that you understand, how complicated this situation is…" Dumbledore said._

"_Um…and…do you have any ideas what could it be, professor?" Harry asked._

"_I have got a millions of ideas, Harry, but you know me. I can make mistakes…" he replied and Harry realized, that he will not tell him anything more._

"_Um…well…I see…so if that is all…" _

"_No, not really. There is another thing I wanted to talk about with you, Harry. It's Miss Granger…" he said. Harry was just staring at him._

"_Sir?" _

"_I think that it's finally time to tell you and Mr. Weasley the truth…you shouldn't be so hard to her…"_

"_What? I am terribly sorry, professor, but she betrayed me, Ron and you as well!" Harry started to argue. _

"_Well, Harry, the truth is, that it was all because of me. In Summer, I visited her in her house and I gave her a mission…I knew, that Draco Malfoy got some mission from Lord Voldemort, so I told her to help him with it…"_

* * *

"_Ron…! It's completely not her fault!" Harry yelled, when he came to the Gryffindor common room. _

"_Um…what the hell are you talking about, Harry?" Ron absolutely didn't get it, staring at him like an idiot. _

"_She did it all because Dumbledore asked her to do it!" Harry explained it to him._

"_Bloody hell…" Ron said, he seemed to be thinking and then there on his face appeared big smile. Harry raised his eyebrows._

"_Ron, why are you grimacing like this?" he asked, because he was kind of scared of this Ron. _

"_Well…I really think, that we should apologize you, don't you think?" Ron said, still smiling. _

"_You mean now?" Harry wondered. _

"_Yeah…I know exactly, where she is right now…" Ron replied, then he packed the Marauder's map, stood up and walked away. Harry with very confused face shook his head and then followed him._

* * *

_Hermione realized, that if this was apologizing, she really wouldn't mind if he apologized more often._

"_Why are we even standing here?" she asked, looking around the empty corridor. He pulled her closer to him._

"_I have absolutely no idea. Maybe because there is usually absolutely nobody here…" he shrugged. She smiled._

"_Have I ever told you, that you look beautiful, when you are completely wet?" he asked._

"_Let me think…um…I am really not sure…" she said with a sly face. He chuckled. _

"_Well, then. I am telling now…" he whispered to her ear and kissed her. _

"_Hermione!" they suddenly heard from the end of the corridor._

"_Tell me that this is just a nightmare and I will wake up." Draco hissed to her. She closed her eyes and they turned to look at Harry and Ron._

"_What do you want?" Hermione asked sharply. Ron and Harry stopped. They were both surprised and shocked, because she had never spoken with them like this before._

"_I just…um…" Harry started, but he didn't have any idea what to say._

"_Harry knows everything!" Ron said suddenly out loud. They were all staring at him. Hermione was purely shocked, Harry looked suspiciously and Malfoy seemed to be completely confused._

"_How?" she exhaled, because she realized what is he talking about immediately when he completed the sentence. Now Draco looked at her._

"_I was by Dumbledore…" Harry said silently, looking everywhere except her face. She closed her eyes and sighed._

"_What the hell is he talking about, Granger?" Draco asked her, because he was really confused. She looked at him and she simply couldn't hide all the guilt she felt._

"_Tell me, Malfoy, have you really believed, that she would do this all willingly?" Ron asked and a triumphant feeling was written all over his face. _

"_Ron, just shut up!" she yelled at him, feeling tears filling her eyes. She knew, that he will tell him everything._

"_You don't even know, what are you talking about, Weasel…" Draco said and he moved closer to her, looking for an explanation on her face. But the only thing that he could see were the tears in her brown eyes. _

"_Just finally deal with it…she have done it because of Dumbledore-"_

"_Ron, please-"_

"_It was ALL just a mission…just a game…and you are not the one who won…" Ron said slyly. Hermione was just staring at him, wondering how could her best friend even do something like this to her._

"_Granger…" Draco whispered. She could force herself to look at him, "Granger…just tell me, is that true?" he asked her and in his voice, there was obvious, that he is scared, what she'll say. She looked into his deep grey eyes._

"_I am sorry…I just…" she started, but she saw, that his face became colder than anytime before and she knew, that it is all going to an end… correction…it just ended._

"_Well, I think, that I have heard everything I needed…" he said coldly and sharply. She opened her mouth to tell something, but she realized, that there is no apologize for this. She could say, that right now it wasn't just because of the mission, but there was still the fact, that for first she did it because of a mission. Besides that he was already halfway gone. _

_When he disappeared behind the corner, Ron just came too her and hugged her. She exhaled, shocked._

"_Let me go…" she hissed through her teeth._

"_You'll see, that it will be alright…" he just said. She felt the huge anger going through her whole body, growing bigger and bigger. She used all her power to push him away and she quickly took out her wand and she pointed it on him._

"_I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO LET ME GO, RONALD WEASLEY!" she yelled at him and then, ignoring his shocked face, she ran away… _


	17. Tell her something

**It seems, that the weather is trying to remind me, that I should write, because it is raining all the time :D And I start to get really lazy :D yeah, so chapter 17...it was soo hard to write it, cauce I have complete writer's block and I wrote four versions of this chapter and I still didn't like it. This is the fifth one and I am still not content, but it's better, then the version before :D I know, I'll stop with writing stupidities already...:D hope you like this chapter, sorry for english :)**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was quickly running through the seventh floor, feeling anger, disappointment and pain pulsing deep in his body.

_How could she even do it? And mainly, how the hell could he, the heir of Malfoy family, just trust to a bookworm, know-it-all and fucking Harry Potter's best friend Granger? Was he completely crazy? His father would definitely kill him, if he knew. _

"_I don't know, what did you expect, you idiot…" he kept muttering to himself, when he went to the Room of Requirement._

_He knew, that he has to work on his mission harder and longer to complete it before it's too late. _

_His mind kept telling him, that maybe, just maybe she started to feel the same way about him and that's why she didn't wanted Weasley to tell it to him. He just shook his head to make the thought disappear. It didn't helped, though._

_He ended up standing with his leaning on the dark wood of the Vanishing cabinet, feeling hot tears that were going down his cheeks. He realized, that if this was really the life, that everyone is talking about, it was pretty unfair…_

* * *

"_I really do not understand, why are you so much angry…!" Ron said. She was just staring at him, thinking about possibilities to kill him. _

"_Oh, so you don't understand? If you haven't notice, the mission wasn't complete, you idiot. Besides that, I would appreciate if you did it for me, but you did it for your good feeling and you haven't even notice, that people around you have got some feelings!" she almost yelled at him. _

"_Oh, wait. When you are talking about feelings, are we still talking about Malfoy, or do you speak about yourself?" Ron asked. _

"_Ron…-" Harry tried to say something._

"_What do you mean with that? I haven't said, that I am talking about him. Can you even understand, how much did that hurt me, Ron?" she said._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_Because…oh bloody hell, I do not know why. Because you are my friend and you…oh damn it! Never mind!" she said and she wanted to walk away._

"_And here we go again. Why don't you sax it loud?" Ron yelled after her. She looked at him, surprised. _

"_What do you mean with that? What should I say?" she asked. Harry seemed to be really nervous. He hated, when they were arguing like that. It usually didn't end well. _

"_Just admit, that you are in love with Malfoy!" Ron said. Hermione's eyes widened._

"_What? Are you crazy? Oh, no…no way. Absolutely not. No…just…no!" she said quickly._

"_Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?" he asked._

"_How dare you?" she said, turned around and before they could say anything, she disappeared. Harry gave a reproachful glance to Ron._

"_Why are you staring at me like this? What have I said?" Ron asked. _

"_I just think, that you didn't help her, when you said, that she is in love with Malfoy…" Harry shrugged._

"_But…I believe that it's true…" Ron said._

"_You know, Ron, I don't know if you notice, but true can hurt…" Harry said, turned around and he followed Hermione…_

* * *

_The cold wood chilled his fingers, when he was opening the cabinet. To his big surprise, a little grey bird flew out of it, alive . It made him smile a little. He raised his hand and the bird sat on it. Draco knew, that the cabinet is finally fixed. The mission could be completed._

"_Hey, friend…" Draco said silently and he stroked the bird with his finger. A silent beep was an answer._

"_I have got a plea to you… if this mission failed and something happened and I was never able to see her again, just tell her something. Tell her, that I love you…" Draco Malfoy whispered to a little grey bird, that suddenly flew away from his hand…_

_Draco knew, that he has to do it now. Everything was prepared, so he went out of the Room of Requirement to send on owl to Malfoy Manor. _

* * *

_Hermione had a weird feeling the whole evening. Outside, there was a thunderstorm and she was convinced, that it was bad sign. _

"_Hi, Hermione…" Harry said, walking around her to get out of the common room._

"_Oh, hello Harry. Where are you going this late?" she wondered, when she saw, that he has got his invisible cloak with him._

"_I go to Dumbledore. We are going to look for horcruxes tonight…oh…I almost forgot…he you have…it's my liquid luck. Give a half to Ron. I have got strange feeling…" he said, giving her a little bottle. _

"_I know what you mean…but…should you take it with you?" she wondered._

"_No. I will be with Dumbledore…" Harry said and his absolutely sure face made her a little bit more sure. He smiled at her and turned around to go._

"_Harry?" she said._

"_Mm?" he looked back at her._

"_Just be careful, OK?" she said. He gave her smile._

"_Of course I will…you know me…" he said._

"_Yeah, that's why I say it…" she said and she smiled, even though she really didn't feel well. Harry nodded at her and then he walked away. _

_When he was gone, Hermione pulled her knees to her body and she leaned her head on it. She was wondering, what Draco's doing. And she was wondering if he is thinking about her. Probably not. She hurt him...he definitely has to hate her..._


	18. No way back

**Chapter 18...don't know what to say...so I rather won't say anything. Hope you'll like it. Sorry for english...**

* * *

"_Maybe this is how it's meant to be. A destiny…" Draco muttered to himself, while he was staring into the fire in the Slytherin common room. There usually wasn't the fire, but he felt, that he needed to feel something warm. He kept looking from the window, because he was waiting on the owl from Malfoy Manor. _

_He yawned. It was almost one o'clock in the morning and everyone in the school was already sleeping. Except him, of course. Suddenly a big grey bird flew into the opened window. He jumped up of the couch and he went to read the letter. When he did it, he quickly turned around and he walked away from the common room. His mission was ready to be completed…_

* * *

_Hermione was going back and forth across the cold common room. Angst was clutching her stomach. It was something that definitely wasn't right. Dumbledore was gone and…_

"_Wait…Dumbledore is gone…" she repeated her thoughts loudly. The school without the headmaster was an ideal place, where the Death Eaters can appear, especially when they know a way to the castle. She knew, that there is no time more. She quickly ran upstairs to the boy's bedroom._

"_Wake up, Ronald!" she started to shake with ginger-haired boy. He slowly opened his eyes._

"_Her…Hermione?" he asked, shocked, when he realized, who is waking him up._

"_You have to go with me…now!" she hissed and she stood up to walk away._

"_Can you at least explain me, what's happening?" he asked. She looked around at the boys sleeping on the beds. _

"_Later…now hurry up…I'll wait downstairs. And If you won't come in five minutes, I'll come for you!" she warned him and she walked away. Ron sighed. Angry girls were even worse, than angry Harry (if that's even possible)._

_When he came downstairs, she was again nervously crossing the room._

"_Oh, finally. It will happen tonight, Ron!" she said quickly._

"_What will happen?" Ron wondered._

"_The mission… they will come here…" she said._

"_Who?" Ron asked and then his eyes widened as he realized, who is she talking about. She nodded._

"_But…but…what do you want to do? Harry is gone. And Dumbledore is gone, too." he said._

"_Jesus, I don't know what do I want to do…but if we won't do anything, it will end bad…" she said._

"_Don't you want to tell me anything?" he asked._

"_Dra-… I mean Malfoy is supposed to kill Dumbledore…and Harry is with Dumbledore…" she said, looking at his face, if he got._

"_Are you trying to tell me, that they will wait, when Dumbledore and Harry will come and then Malfoy will kill Dumbledore? But…they will take Harry, won't they?" he asked. She nodded._

"_Yeah and that's why we have to do something…" she said and she took a little bottle out of her pocket._

"_Harry had some weird feeling, so he left me here his bottle of felix felicis. And I really think, that luck is something that we will need right now…" she said and opened the bottle. Then she drank a little bit of it and she gave it to Ron. He did the same and she put the bottle to her pocket again._

"_Now, let's go…" she said._

"_But…where?" Ron asked._

"_You know, Dumbledore as the headmaster is the only one, who can apparate in this school. But he can apparate only on the Astronomical tower…" she said._

"_Malfoy knows it?" Ron asked. She nodded._

"_How the hell do you all know it?" he wondered._

"_You know, Ron, if have read Hogwarts, A history when I was in first class. And he knows is…because I told him…" she said and looked away. _

"_I see…well…let's go then…let's go to find the Death Eaters…Jesus, why is it always me?" he asked, but she ignored him and she quickly walked away. He sighed and he followed her to the darkness of the Hogwarts castle… _

* * *

"_Great work, my Draco…" his aunt Bellatrix LeStrange whispered to his ear, while she was going around him. He faked a smile. Slowly, but for sure he started to realize what will they expect him to do… and he didn't feel ready to kill Albus Dumbledore. He didn't even know, if he'll ever be. He didn't wanted to be a murderer. Just like his father._

"_Look, young Malfoy. I didn't expect, that you will do it, but you surprised me. Good job. But remember, nothing is done yet. The real fun starts now…" Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf said to him. Draco nodded and he followed the whole group that came from the cabinet. On the halfway they met some students that were bounding the corridors. Dumbledore probably expected, that something will happen. Draco just hoped, that Granger is in that fucking Gryffindor tower, sleeping and safe. _

"_We'll deal with this, you go. You know what to do!" Bellatrix yelled at him. He quickly got back to the reality and he ran through the crowd of fighting people. The spells were flying all around him and everyone was screaming. Whole school will be awaken soon. He needed to do it quickly. He quickly wanted to get the Death Eaters out of the castle, before anyone will be hurt. Before she'll be hurt._

_He just needed to pray, that Dumbledore and Potter will appear soon. He came to the silent Astronomy tower and he squeezed his wand in the pocket. Now he had to wait._"_Hush, Ron…I think he's coming…" she said and Ron finally closed his mouth, pulling her closer to him. Sound of steps of someone going on the stairs echoed on the silent astronomy tower and it sounded like a shots of gun. They were standing right under the last floor of the tower and they could see, what's happening above them. Hermione inhaled, when she saw dark silhouette of Draco Malfoy. He was alone. And he was definitely waiting. He was waiting to kill. _

* * *

_Ron moved a little and he took out a wand out of his pocket. She looked back at his face with shocked face and she slowly shook her head. Was he crazy? _

_And then it came. Kind of strong wind started to blow and on the astronomy tower, there appeared an old man and a boy with a scar on his forehead. Hermione froze, just like Draco. They both knew, that this is the while. No way back… _


	19. A really terrible loss

**Oh, I hate mondays...seriously, I think that's Monday is the worst day of the whole week. Well, chapter 19...It may seem like an end of this story, but it is not...there will be one chapter more...and I have to admit, that I still do not know, how will this story end...happy or sad ending? **"_Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Harry asked. _

* * *

"_Just ran away from here, Potter…" Draco replied coldly, staring at Harry's shocked face._

"_Excuse me…what?" Harry wondered. Hermione stopped breathing. He wanted to save Harry?_

"_I told you to leave and save yourself before the Death Eaters will come here!" Draco repeated. Harry looked confused. He looked at Dumbledore, who just nodded. _

"_Just go, Harry…" he said with calm and silent voice. Hermione was wondering, if he knew, what's going to happen with his life. He probably knew it really well._

"_Why are you doing this?" Harry asked, looking back at Draco._

" _Maybe she hurt me, but I still don't want her to be broken. You're her best friend, Potty, and she would be hurt if you died. And now just fucking go, there is no time more…" he replied. Hermione could feel the beats of her shocked heart. Harry walked away quickly and when he was finally on the stairs, upstairs, on the bottom of the tower, they could hear the sound of opening door. Hermione finally could move, so when Harry was going around her, she caught his robe and pulled him to them into the darkness._

"_It is just us…" she whispered to him quickly before he could start to defence against her grip. _

"_Oh, god. Hermione. What the hell are you doing here?" he exhaled._

"_Saving you…" she replied him simply._

"_I just have to do this…and you know it…" they heard Draco's weak and trembling voice. Hermione caught Harry's hand and she looked up. Through the hole in the ceiling, she could see him, pointing his wand at Dumbledore, his face full of regrets and guilt._

"_Draco, there is always another choice…and I know that you don't want to be a Death Eater…" Dumbledore's calm voice replied._

"_And what? All the people around me, my father, my mother, the Dark Lord, Snape…they have never cared of what I want!" he replied loudly._

"_But you know, that there IS a person who cares…"_

"_Don't try to tell me that Granger-"_

"_Hermione Granger was helping you!" _

"_HERMIONE GRANGER WAS HELPING ME JUST BECAUSE OF YOU!" Draco yelled. Hermione felt tears filling up her eyes, but she quickly blinked to make them disappear._

"_That's not true, Draco, and you know it, deep inside…" Dumbledore said and Hermione wondered, if the old man really knows everything in this world. Probably yes._

"_I do not believe you…" Draco Malfoy whispered into the silence. _

"_And I am not even asking you to. It will be enough, when you'll believe your heart…" Dumbledore said. On the stairs, there was someone slowly going up. The Golden trio impressed themselves to each other._

"_It's too late now. My mission has to be completed. The Dark Lord will kill me and my whole family, If I won't do this…where are your choices now? I do not see any! I just have to kill you…or he's going to kill me…" Draco said and pointed her wand directly on Dumbledore's chest. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to stop the shriek from coming out._

"_No…" suddenly dark cold voice said. Everyone's eyes widened. _

_Snape…sounded in Draco's head, when he turned around and met dark eyes of his potion teacher. _

"_Severus…" Dumbledore said weakly. Snape gave him cold look and before anyone could do anything, he took up his wand, pointed at Dumbledore and hissed : "Avada Kedavra!"._

_When the dead body Dumbledore, the most kindest person on this world fell down of the Astronomy tower, Hermione was feeling tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_Draco was just standing there and he really didn't realize yet, what happened. It couldn't be possible. Dumbledore couldn't be…was he?_

"_Come on, Draco. The others are waiting for us…" Severus Snape broke the silence, forcing Draco to go away. Sound of two pair of legs going on the stairs disappeared after a while. _

"_How the…oh my god…Snape…" Harry kept muttering and his whole body was shaking. Hermione kept squeezing his hand, but she was feeling as bad as he did. The only thing that seemed to be good was, that it wasn't Malfoy, who did it…_

"_I can not let that fucking bastard walk away like that…" Harry hissed suddenly and he ran downstairs._

"_Harry! NO!" Hermione yelled after him, following him on the stairs._

* * *

_Draco Malfoy was just standing in the middle of the Great Hall, watching the Death Eaters who were destroying the place where he was feeling more like at home than actually at home. And this was all because of him. He made a way for them to come here. Oh, how he hated himself now…he really hoped, that she was safe. _

"_Hurry up, Draco. We have to go. We have to celebrate…" Bellatrix yelled at him with enthusiastic face. He couldn't understand how could she really ENJOY all this pain and destroying. He faked a smile and followed them. _

_They were just walking past the Black lake, to get quickly out and apparate, when suddenly he heard her screaming._

"_Harry! Stop! This isn't worth your life! Can you hear me! Bloody hell, just stop yourself, you fucking boy-who-lived. You think you are the only one her, who's angry, upset and sad?" she yelled after Potter, who was following them with an angry face, holding his wand in hand. Draco just though that he haven't ever heard her talk like this. She seemed to be really scared about him. _

"_Snape! He trusted you!" Potter screamed. All the Death Eaters stopped now and they turned around, including Draco. They were all staring at each other and Potter finally stopped. And then she came, catching Potter's hand. Her eyes met with Draco's and then she quickly looked away. He sighed. _

"_Look, it's Potter and his little mudblood friend…let's have a fun with them…" Bellatrix said. Draco instinctively squeezed his wand in his pocket, when he heard, how she called her. Snape shook his head at him._

"_Let them be, Bellatrix…Dark Lord wants Potter for his own…" Snape said to her. Harry gave him hateful look._

"_You are such a git, Snape…" she said and all of the Death Eaters turned around again. Draco gave her a little look, seeing that her eyes were filled up with tears. Maybe Dumbledore was right. But it was to late to believe…_

_Hermione was watching them leave, her look concentrated on the blond boy and she didn't even notice, that she is crying. Harry put his arm around her shoulder._

"_It will be alright, Hermione…you'll se…" he said._

"_I am really not sure, Harry…" she said, turning around to get back to the castle. Probably everyone will already know that their headmaster and one of the most wonderful persons in the world is dead. When she looked up at the sky, waiting for the rain to come and make everything even a little bit better, for her surprise a little bird flew to her and it sat on her shoulder, beeping silently and urgently. She sighed. She knew exactly, that this bird was from the seventh floor. And she realized, that this little grey bird was everything that stayed of Draco Malfoy's presence in this school… _


	20. Explanations and Endings

**Ok, the end is here :) I would like to thank you all guys, who were reading and reviewing this story... :) hope it wasn't so bad...but it could be better :) Anyways, I love you all :). Enjoy the last chapter, sorry for the english :) XXCissyXX**

_**

* * *

**_

5 Years later

_**…**_

"_Ron! Hurry up! I have to get to the work, if you didn't notice! Do you really think, that my only have-to-do is to take your children to Harry?" Hermione yelled at him, checking the time again._

"_I am sorry, Hermione! Annie just can not find her jacket!" he yelled back at her. She rolled up her eyes. How typical. His children was simply exactly the same way that he was. Always late for everything, losing their things and their ginger hair, Hermione was almost wondering, what genes do they really have of Lavender._

_When the three Weasleys came finally down, they were smiling like angels. _

"_Finally! The is really the LAST time I am doing this!" Hermione said, forcing the kids to get out of the house._

"_Goodbye, daddy…" they said to Ron and waved at him. It made Hermione smile, because it was simply so sweet, that she immediately stopped to be angry with them._

* * *

_Her smiling mood quickly disappeared, when she took them to Harry and when she finally could go to work, she realized, that she is already ten minutes late. While she was riding through long streets of London, it started to rain hardly._

"_Fuck!" she hissed. When she finally parked her car, she quickly jumped of it. To go quickly through the morning London, when everyone was going to work was absolutely impossible. She started to be even more late than before, wet and angry at Ron._

_When she finally got to the Ministry of magic, she breathed hardly._

"_Oh, hello, Hermione. You seem to have a really hard day today, don't you?" Dean Thomas, who was working in the reception, said._

"_Oh yeah. You wouldn't guess how hard. And the fucking rain will just kill me…" she said, she nodded at him and then she walked away to go to the lift. _

"_I thought, that you used to love rain…" said a low voice behind her. She blinked, because a feeling, that the voice is kind of familiar, filled up her mind._

_She turned around and there he was, standing in front of her. Draco Malfoy. It was already five years since she saw him for the last time, but he looked still the same with his pale face, deep grey eyes, blond hair and his infamous sneer on his face._

"_Oh my god! Malfoy!" she shrieked in surprise and she hugged him before she could realize, that it definitely wasn't the best thing to do. He was so shocked of her reaction, that he just put his arms around her. After few seconds she realized what is she doing and that she has got no idea why is she doing it, co she stepped back._

"_I am sorry…I am just…sorry…" she said, feeling blood in her cheeks. Damn it, Granger! He simply nodded to show her, that he accepts it. _

"_So…what are you doing here?" she asked._

"_Looking for a work…" …and for you, he replied her in his head. Not that to find her was his most important goal, but she was really big reason for him to come back to Britain._

"_So what about to go for the coffee or something like this?" he asked and one part of his mind honestly wanted her to say no. He was scared to talk with her. He was scared of the truth. But the second part of him desperately needed her to go with him._

"_I've just come to work and I am already late, so I can't go now. But…what about lunch?" she asked._

"_Oh, yes. So…should I wait here for you, when you'll finish?" he asked. _

"_Yeah, I am free from half past twelve…" she said. He nodded._

"_Ok. I'll be here…" he said and with that words her walked away. She was staring after him until she realized, that she really should go to do something. She needed to distract herself from the fact, that she is going on a lunch with Draco Malfoy. _

* * *

_When it was half past twelve, she was so nervous, that waiting for the lift to come made her almost crazy. When she came to the hall, he really was there, half smiling._

"_Hey…so are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded. _

_When they were sitting in the restaurant and they have already ordered their food, there was an awful silence between them. _

"_Um…I've heard, that you were somewhere in France, weren't you?" she asked._

"_Yeah, that's right…" he nodded._

"_I am just wondering why did you come back. Don't you mind, that I am asking?" she asked nervously._

"_It's alright, you have always been curious…" he said and when she smiled, he continued, " before the war started, I ran away from Voldemort…just because I didn't wanted to be a Death Eater…and now…it somehow forced me to go back…" he said. She was looking at him, watching his face carefully._

"_What?" he asked, when he saw her._

"_Nothing…I am just wondering, how is it possible, that you haven't changed at all…" she said._

"_Everyone is changing, Granger…just because it's not obvious outside it doesn't mean, that I am still the same Malfoy I used to be…" he said. She raised her eyebrows, wondering if he is suggesting something._

"_So you are not the same Malfoy you used to be…?" she said. He shrugged._

"_Now I will ask you something, if you don't mind. Will you tell, how was it all in sixth year in Hogwarts?" he asked. She sighed. This was exactly the question that she was scared of._

"_Um…yeah, so…before the school year started, Dumbledore visited me at home and he told me, that you got some mission from Voldemort. He asked me to help you and to find out, what the mission is. I was convinced, that it is absolutely impossible for me to get close enough to you to make you trust…but…it happened before I could even notice. And when I found out, what the mission is, the fact is, that I haven't told it to Dumbledore. I knew, that I would felt guilty, because I promised you…yeah and then Dumbledore told it to Harry, who told it to Ron, who told it to you and it seemed, that the whole world is falling apart…and then you left…with the Death Eaters…" she said. He was carefully staring at her face._

"_What are you staring at?" she asked nervously. He smiled a little and before she could say anything he lean to her and he slowly kissed her._

_Here we go again, she thought…but she was perfectly sure, that this time she will never let him go again… _


End file.
